The New Girls
by Kaminari Haru
Summary: Well its a good story but im not giving anything away so just read it! Its really rather good!!


"New Girls"

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Cidorian Avorei and Nietori Kiddo...Harry Potter and everything else in it belongs to J.K Rowlings... except Snape...he will soon belong to me *Insert evil insane cackling* Yes i know its stupid but...ive never written a Harry Potter story before so...be gentle.... And no flamers...or i'll give them to my Dragon, Velious *raaawwllll!!*

__

Fade to black 

Cidorian, or Sekerai to her friends, Avorei was a muggle, as was her best friend Nietori Kiddo, they were average girls at an average high school with average grades. But something was about to change all that, it all happened when the girls were watching a movie at Cidorian's house, the window was open, they were engrossed in the movie, until Nietori noticed a tawny owl on the window sill, carrying to parchments in its beak, "Hey Sekerai, uhmmm there's an owl on your window sill..." she whispered, Cidorian blinked "whaa?" the owl then flew over them dropping the parchments it then settled on the TV, Cidorian read the note, "Hogwarts?" Nietori asked over her shoulder, Cidorian shrugged, she grabbed her notebook... pulling a piece of notebook paper from it, she pulled out her only pen she had on her person ((A lovely shade of neon green with sparkles)) and she wrote out ::Who are you? Whats a Hogwarts?? By the way I live alone, I am 17 years old and my friend, Nietori lives with me, write back soon!!:: she folded the note and handed it to the owl, which immediately took off.

~~ Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~~

__

fade to black

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter that had returned with Severus Snape's Owl, TaiBryn; he blinked, stood up, and walked down to the dungeons where Severus taught Potions. He knocked lightly on the door, hearing the command to enter he opened the door, the black eyed black haired Professor Severus Snape, he looked at the headmaster "whats wrong Headmaster?" he asked in the quiet silky voice he owned and love, "I-uh-erm" Dumbledore blushed " I cannot read the ink of which is on this parchment my Granddaughter's friend sent back...How do muggle set it so bright? So do you think you can?" He asked softly, Dumbledore heard the Slytherins's chuckles and frowned, Snape took the note, blinked, looked at it closer, and then settled for a irritated growl...he handed the note to a Gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger "Granger can you read this?" Holding the note out to her Hermione blinked and took it from him "yes i think i might be able to" she replied, pulling a quill from her satchel she and rewrote the letter out to them, she handed it back to Snape who then handed it back to Dumbledore "now get out i have a class to teach" and with that he turned away from Albus and went back to lecturing his class in a soft low voice, Dumbledore sighed and strode from the room, shutting the door behind him. He arrived at his Office and wrote out the letter to the girls and gave it to TaiBryn and he flew off.

Cidorian's House

__

Fade to Black 

The owl returned to her house, Nietori grinned and took the note that he came back with and read it out loud ::My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am headmaster, Hogwarts is a school for Wizards and Witches, I guess you don't need a parent signature, but be at Platform 9 ¾'s today, Ill have Professor Remus Lupin to fetch you two, I have already gotten your robes and gloves and books for you all you need is a wand and some money...Headmaster Albus Dumbledore:: Cidorian blinked, "oh hey Nietori, gather up every gel pen we bought last year, we're going back to school!" she cried out then grinned evilly, a flash of mischief flooding her sweet amber eyes, Nietori did what she was told, another owl flew in and dropped a letter, landed on the TV and waited. Cidorian read this note...::Quills, Ink, Wand, Broom.....:: //Broom!!?? What!\\she then shrugged, looked at the owl, blinked, checked her watch, blinked again, Nietori walked out with a bag bulging with pens, "How about clothes" she asked her friend "D'oh!" Cidorian cried "Lets just throw a few things in some bags and we'll be off to the Train station!" Nietori nodded. 

About an hour later the two girls walks out of the house with 1 bag each full of clothes, Cidorian locked the door and they ran to catch the bus to get to the station.

End of part 1/2 

Stay tuned for more "The New Girls" 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
